Cam driven clamp or gripper assemblies are known. Such clamps typically include jaw arms with cam slots disposed therein. A bushing or similar bearing member is attached to an actuator for linearly reciprocal movement. The bushing is also located in the cam slot. When the actuator moves the bushing, it follows the path of the cam slot, thereby translating linear motion into pivoting or rotational motion to open or close the jaw arms.
It would be beneficial to provide a powered clamp assembly for high strength applications, in contrast to prior clamp designs.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment of a powered clamp assembly of the present invention is provided herein. The clamp assembly illustratively comprises an actuator, a cam member, at least one jaw arm, and a bearing member. The cam member has a camming surface and is driven by the actuator. The at least one jaw arm is pivotable about an axis. The bearing member is attached to the jaw arm, as well as being engagable with the camming surface of the cam member. Movement of the cam member causes the camming surface to engage the bearing member, causing the jaw arm to pivot.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the powered clamp assembly may also provide: the cam member being moveable linearly; the camming surface being arcuate to cause the jaw arm to pivot; a link that moveably couples the jaw arm to a cam member; an actuator being a pneumatic actuator; a camming surface of the cam member being located on its periphery; a cam member being moveable in first and second directions wherein the camming surface of the cam member moves the jaw arm in a third direction when the cam member is moved in a first direction; a link that moves the jaw arm in a fourth direction when the cam member is moved in a first direction; the cam member being movable in first and second linearly reciprocal directions; a bearing member being a bushing that follows an arcuate cam path that displaces the bushing to cause the jaw arm to pivot; a link comprising a slot; and the jaw arm comprising a pin extending therefrom that is disposed in a slot to prevent interference between a link and the cam member when the cam member is moved in the first direction, and provide engagement between the link and the cam member when the cam member is moved in the second direction.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention provides a powered clamp assembly which comprises a body, an actuator, a cam member, first and second jaw arms, and first and second bearing members. The cam member has a first camming surface and a second camming surface, and is driven by the actuator. The first jaw arm is pivotally mounted with respect to the body. The second jaw arm is also pivotally mounted with respect to the body, and is positioned opposite the first jaw arm. The first bearing member is attached to the first jaw arm and is engagable with the first bearing surface of the cam member. The second bearing member is attached to the second jaw arm and is engagable with the second bearing surface of the cam member. In addition, movement of the cam member causes the first and second camming surfaces to engage the first and second bearing members, respectively, to cause the first and second bearing members to move to cause the first and second jaw arms also to move.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the powered clamp assembly may further provide: a first link that moveably couples the first jaw arm to the cam member; a second link that moveably couples the second jaw arm to the cam member; the cam member being moveable in a first direction; first and second camming surfaces of the cam member engage the first and second bearing members, respectively, to move the first and second jaw arms, respectively, to a closed position; the cam member being moveable in a second direction wherein first and second links move the first and second jaw arms to an open position; first and second bearing members being first and second bushings, respectively, each following arcuate cam paths of the first and second camming surfaces, respectively, such that the first and second bushings are displaced to cause the first and second jaw arms to pivot; first and second links each comprising a slot; first and second jaw arms each comprising a pin extending therefrom, respectively, wherein the pin extending from the first jaw arm is disposed in the slot of the first link, and wherein the pin extending from the second jaw arm is disposed in the slot of the second link so as to prevent interference between the first and second links and the cam member when the cam member is moved in the first direction, and provide engagement between the first and second links and the cam member when the cam member is moved in the second direction; and the cam member serving as a wedge between the first and second bearing members moving the same apart, preventing a change in position until the cam member is moved.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention provides a powered clamp assembly which comprises an actuator, a cam member, a link, a jaw arm, and a bearing member. The cam member has a camming surface disposed thereon and is driven by the actuator in first and second directions. The link is moveably coupled to the cam member and to the jaw arm. The bearing member is also coupled to the jaw arm. During movement of the cam member in the first direction, the camming surface engages the bearing to move the jaw arm.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the powered clamp assembly may further provide: during movement of the cam member in a second direction, a link engages a pin to move the jaw arm; and engagement of a bearing member by the cam member to move the arm only occurs during movement of the cam member in a first direction.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention provides a powered clamp assembly which has at least two jaw arms and an actuator. One of the jaw arms is pivotable with respect to the other at a pivot point. The powered clamp assembly further comprises a wedge that is coupled to the actuator for movement in first and second directions. In addition, the wedge engages the jaw arms at a location spaced apart from the pivot point to move at least one of the jaw arms about the pivot point.
Additional features and advantages of the powered clamp assembly will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the powered clamp assembly as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the powered clamp assembly, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the powered clamps in any manner.